


hideaway

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, I mean like 'my parents want me to study a thing but I want to study another thing', Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, and kuroo feels shitty, and kuroo's already in college, and not like 'oh shit it's laundry day and I can't find my other sock' kinda woes, and pinched with a hint of 'but I can't move out bc I have no money and would die two days later', bc they don't want to accept his choice, but it has a happy ending, college student's woes, emotion-heavy fic??, followed by 'I get so much shit for it I hate coming back home', hina always makes everything better, hina's still in high school, in his final year, the gist is that his parents are pressuring him into changing majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're just a chance I take to keep on dreaming<br/>you're just another day that keeps me breathing</p>
<p>- hideaway by kiesza (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOjeIrKQHUY">sam tsui cover</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> so I did a poll on tumblr on 'which fic to post' and from the overall votes kurohina won with a large margin so here we are~ I said this was a drabble but... well it's not, oopsie? ;3c  
> hope you enjoy~

The air smelled sweetly of past warmth of the day and freshly mowed grass that had already began to collect dew. Clouds dark as smoke kept still throughout the whole width of the starless, nearly pitch black sky. It was almost midnight, on a Friday night, and the city was far from being asleep. Cars hummed along the roads, muffled music from the nearby clubs vibrated in the wind, and the street lights – the traffic lights, lamps, billboards and clocks – illuminated the sidewalk.

It was peaceful: with a rowdy group of college students passing here and then, some lonely soul waiting for a night bus at the empty stop, a girl with messy hair sticking out from under her pulled up hoodie walking her dog on a small patch of green next to the apartment complex. This was easy, this was simple. He’d seen this every Friday, every time he aimlessly walked the streets after having been cooped up at home became too much.

Tetsurou stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. It was pointless, simply a habit. The road was empty, even cars seemed to have abandoned this part of town for the moment. With a wry grin, he stepped onto the zebra. There was some joy in breaking rules, he thought looking up at the still red light. He made it through to the other end and stopped, glancing up at the dark sky.

How much more of his father's yelling could he handle? How much more of his mom's quiet pleas to just _'do what your father asks of you_ '?

He was twenty and still living with his parents. For some, it might have been laughable, but for him who knew almost nothing about how to manage a house – dusting and vacuuming he could handle; washing the dishes and grocery shopping, too; but he had never, not even once, learned how to start the washing machine, nor had he any idea how to distribute the spare money he had on things he really absolutely needed to survive till the next pay day – leaving it all to his mom was the easiest choice. But now, now he knew what a mistake that was.

Sighing heavily, the sweet air filling his lungs and taking some of the worry of his tense shoulders, Tetsurou rambled on. A speeding car's bright lights would have blinded him, if he was looking straight ahead. But his head was bowed, eyes tracing the repetitive patterns in the bricks of the pavement.

The last argument he and his father had had just before he had left still rang in his ears. They wanted him to go to law school. They wanted him to be someone in the future, they wanted a stable job for him (well paid, of course) and the prestige that came with it. What he wanted didn't matter.

Psychology won't feed your children, his mother said. Tetsurou didn't even have the strength to argue that he was gay. How much do you think shrinks get paid to listen to lunatics, his father asked venomously, how does that even compare to how much you'll earn as a lawyer? Tetsurou winced at that.

They didn't listen when he said he wanted to help people, make the world a better place for them if only just a little.

"You can put all the criminals behind bars, what better way is there to help?"

They didn't understand, they didn't even try to. So what if his father had his own law firm? So what if he wanted Tetsurou to take over when he retires? Tetsurou didn't want to. That was not how he wanted to help people. That was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

The wind picked up, sending a chill down his bare arms and making him shiver. He was only wearing a t-shirt and an old pair of slightly too loose jeans. After hearing his father scream disownment, he ran out of the house without looking back even once. His parents supported him all those years, it was true, and he was beyond grateful. He never had anything to complain about – clean clothes, full plate, all textbooks and school appliances, toys and luxuries. But this was _his life_ , _his choice_. It was he who'll have to live for the rest of his life with a decision like that. And if it was a wrong one, he'll be the one to bear the consequences. So if he was meant to suffer, he wanted to suffer by his own hand, by his own choice.

The night air stilled and before he even noticed, cold droplets of rain started falling down from the sky. Minute by minute it was growing heavier, wetting his hair and gluing it messily to his face. Tetsurou closed his eyes and turned his face to the sky, letting the rain wash over him.

He could move out. It would take a bit of effort to find a place to stay and learn all the intricacies involved in living alone, but he _could_ do it. The only problem was the money. He was already in his second year of the five year major in psychology and the load of classes was manageable until now. He could afford a job on the side. And then next year... Maybe...

It was still warm and stuffy, his wet t-shirt clinging to his body uncomfortably. Tetsurou looked around for shelter and found one under the awning of a closed florist shop. He leaned against the building wall and for a while thoughtlessly watched the rain patter into quickly forming puddles. Deafening thunder rumbled across the sky.

On a whim, he pulled out his phone. There was no new messages, no calls, and suddenly he felt lonely. He pushed back the wet strands of hair that were even messier than while dry, and scrolled through his contacts. A tiny smile, affectionate but kind of sad, stretched his lips as he clicked one of them.

It was late, his phone showing a quarter to 1am, and his boyfriend was probably already sleeping soundly. The minute Tetsurou heard the second beep on the line, he wanted to cut the call. He shouldn't disturb him. But before he could, a somewhat hushed but still resolute voice chirped into his ear:

"Hi, what's up?"

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Tetsurou asked, for a second forgetting why he was calling. "Don't you have practice at eight tomorrow?"

Warm laughter from the other end filled his chest, chasing away the gloom that had been hanging around his head ever since he had left home earlier that night. Tetsurou smiled involuntarily.

"I was just about to turn in for the night when you called," his boyfriend explained. There was some rustling and then a tiny sigh after which, "So, why are you calling?"

Tetsurou shrugged, for a second forgetting that the other couldn't see him. "Just another argument with my parents. The usual."

A moment of silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry to hear that," came a whisper so hushed Tetsurou almost missed it in the sound of rain. "Are you okay?"

True worry and concern laced the other's voice and Tetsurou felt his eyes sting a little. He swallowed harshly. After being yelled at by his parents, his boyfriend's kindness made him feel vulnerable. But it also made him feel loved and accepted, and his heart settled down in its warmth.

Lightning struck again. "Wait, are you outside again?"

"Yeah," he looked up at the dark sky again. "There's a storm here."

"And you're probably soaking wet," the voice now sounded worried and disapproving, lifting the corners of Tetsurou's mouth in another smile.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I always am, you know that."

Tetsurou paused, wondering if he should bring up what he was thinking of before calling his boyfriend. It was rash, he knew that. Possibly irresponsible of him, and even more of his boyfriend if he agreed, but the very prospect was too wonderful to miss out on.

"Hey, Shouyou?" he asked, still a little unsure, unconvinced. A hum from the other end of the line soothed his nerves enough to continue, though. "Would you... I mean, do you... Damn!" he cursed to himself and taking a deep breath blurted everything out: "Move in with me?"

The silence that followed his outburst was chilling Tetsurou to the bone worse than the raindrops sliding under his collar ever could.

"Move in... with you?" Shouyou's voice sounded confused, hesitant.

"Yeah," Tetsurou tried to pretend he wasn't hurt by his boyfriend's reluctance. "Like... live together? After you finish school. I was thinking just now that maybe it's time for me to move out of my parents' house, you know? And you're coming to Tokyo for university too, right? So I just assumed..." he stopped, unable to finish his train of thought. "But it's okay if you don't want to!" he quickly followed through. "We'll still be able to see–"

"I'd love to," Shouyou's voice stopped him. It was warm and sweet, sounding a little choked, which Tetsurou felt himself when the full extent of what he had just heard registered in his brain. "I'd love to live with you, Tetsurou."

"Really?" he asked quietly, as if afraid if he were to speak louder, Shouyou might change his answer.

"Really," Shouyou repeated in that same warm tone and Tetsurou just closed his eyes listening to him. "I love you."

Tetsurou's throat tightened. Nothing else mattered anymore. Only this and now and their – his and Shouyou's – future together. He loved his parents and trusted that they wanted the best for him, but he also knew that the best for him was what he himself decided to do. And he had already made up his mind.

"I love you, too," he replied, this time smiling with no hint of sadness and all the happiness he could feel waking up in his heart from deep slumber.

It was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> *prayer hands emoji*


End file.
